


Catboy Love!

by USUKFaller1923



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Catboy England, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USUKFaller1923/pseuds/USUKFaller1923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England tries a spell to get revenge on America for insultig his cooking, but instead something weird happens! USUK Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catboy Love!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wote a while ago Ive been mening to post on here.
> 
> Enjoy meku~~

**This is a little oneshot I wrote since I ship USUK so HARD~~~(god...im such a fujoshi) Anyways heres the story!~meku**

* * *

England was in his basement doing a spell he found in his magic book. He made sure the spell wasn't to summon Russia again and this time it would work.

"Now this will definetly work, after this, American will know to NEVER insult my cooking again!"

"O canta fala mala dara impero Dartro MAPO!"

Suddenly a huge explosion happlened and he was threw up agaisnt the wall.

"What the... He got up walking around

"Well that backfired, must've did the spell rong."

He went upstairs to clean himself up, but when he undressed to get in the shower. He noticed something.

"Oh no..."

American was walking toeards Iggy-kun's house to return a book he forgot to give back.

He walked in the house, but didn't see him

"Iggy! Where are you?!"

He walked upstairs and entered Iggy-kun's room and saw something shocking!

Iggy had a cat ears and tail!

"What the!?" Iggy yelled.

American wanted to look away, but he was so attracted to him and Iggy felt a heat overcome him to.

"What is this?" he wondered, "Why am I attracted to America. It must be the spell"

America went over and kissed him and they fell onto the bed.

**(== This part was naughty so I'll just show the ending. Gomen~~)**

"That was amazong" america said

"It must've been the magic spell"

"The what?"

"Nothing, lets keep laying here."

The two-now lovers- layed there in bliss naked and England decided to try and find a way to fix this later.

* * *

**Sorry for the speling errors. I wrtoe this on my phone and the reason this is short is because it wasnt supposed to be lobg. Its just a shorty funluff USUK fic**

**Thanks for reading my first Hetalia fixmeku~~**


End file.
